The Taste of Blood (A Kaname x Yuki story)
by AfterDarkTales
Summary: Yuki is slowly remembering her past and who Kaname is. Kaname is Forced to turn her. Now she has a urge for the blood. She dose not know how to control her thirst whenever she sees Kaname. Will she starve herself? Will she ask? OR WILL SHE TAKE IT? Who knows. Hope you enjoy :D
1. The Dream and The Blood

**Hello Guys this is gamepro and this is my first ever fanfiction that i'm actually going to work hard on. The last two have been more of me getting use to the system. Also disclaimers: spoilers, changed some of the actual story, MY OWN OPINION and some sexual themes :) . Also i have no spell thingy to check my work SO DEAL WITH IT. Besides that, if the words are written like** _this_ **it's thinking**. **And finaly i hope you enjoy !**

 **Cross Academy 12:00 pm Yuki POV**

His fangs slowly dipped into my skin. Each gulping sound making me shiver beneath him. His soft hair brush against my exposed neck. Those red eyes stealing all my secrets through my own blood. His mature fangs craving for me. I looked down to see his face drinking my blood. Blood dripping down my neck. Memories coming back that I never realized I had I had a mother a father. His fangs slowly left leaving bite marks on my neck. "K-K-Kaname what are y-you doing?"

He slowly looked at me and said, "Do you remember now?"

"Y-Yes" I said as she slowly woke up. _Oh it was just dream. Why did I dream that? Do I really have a family. *_ Knock Knock* I turned on some lights and walked slowly over to the door. When I opened it I saw a man in a night class uniform with beautiful crimson eyes eyes. The on I owe my life to sneaked here. I slowly froze when I realized that I was wearing only enough to cover my women hood and my breasts. I shut the door in his face and changed. When i opened it again i had my uniform on.

"Hi K-Kaname" I said shyly. _Every time I around him I have a weird feeling. Its warm and comforting. It makes me feel like hes to far away from me when he's right in front of me. I feel like biting his soft neck. Wait What no i'm not like that i'm a human why would i think of that. He survives on that._ I got knocked out of my thoughts by Kaname saying something to me.

"Yuki may I come in I want to talk to you" he said. My name rolled of his tongue like that was is favorite word, making me have to hold down a tiny moan. He slowly walked in. He asked me to close the door so I did a little bit worried. _Why would he want me to close the door._ He then slowly walked up to me and pinned me to the wall. My body froze. His hypnotic red eyes staring at mine.

"Yuki I have heard a rumor about you doing some naughty things" he said seductively in my ear. I let out a tiny moan as he whispered in my ear.

"I heard you and Zero have been doing something bad" he said keeping the seductive whispering in my ear as he slowly put his lips next to my neck. I tried to pull away but my body seemed to not agree. Now instead of getting farther he got closer. I felt his fangs brush against my skin. He was now slowly licking my neck. _This wasn't like him and my body was being abused against my agreement but it felt like the best thing ever._ This time I was a melting mess against him.

"Has he been taking someone's blood that is close to me" he said playfully but some how that me still feel like he was talking to me seductively. He had started to slowly play with my hair in his elegant fingers. He started saying thing still seductively in my ear, but I was far to enjoying this to listen. Then everything was bloody. The walls were bloody.

I looked down to my hand covered in blood. _"Who's blood" A woman's voice said. I-I don't know. I felt scared from the blood. _I broke from the bloody scene and screamed. Kaname jumped back in shock as he saw my eyes wide open and sit on the floor with my knees up. _W-what was that. It was scary._

 **~Flash Back~**

A scary vampire went to take my blood. I was little, helpless, alone and no memory. I thought I was good as dead. As the vampire went to kill me another vampire killed it. He saved me. The crimson red blood splattered against the young vampire and the soft white snow.

"You ok" the boy named Lord Kaname" said. This was my first memory.

 **~End of Flash Back~**

"YUKI" He screamed.

"W-Who's b-blood was that?"

"There is no blood Yuki" Kaname assured me. I looked around and and all the blood was gone. He went to leave.

"No please stay" I begged him. He looked at me and questioned,

"Where would I sleep?" I blushed lightly at my stupidity. I looked around but there was no where. Summer was next week so I packed everything. All I had was the bed they give everyone. All my sleeping bags I had for sleep overs were gone. My blush deepened as I had only one bed.

"M-my be-bed" I said barely audible. he looked at me.

"In the same bed" he said as he grinned?

"DON'T GET ANY THOUGHTS" I said madly blushing.

"I'll try" he said with the same grin. We got into bed and went to sleep. While I was asleep I grabbed his hand and held it for night.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =O =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D

 **hey hope you enjoyed I will try to post at least one a week if not more. I Prefer if you review so i know if this is a decent story an if to continue. HAVE A GOODS DAY =D xD =O =B =C =T =P RANDOM FACES.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES.**


	2. The Talk

**HEY GUYS. Umm... you guys are probably mad at me for not posting last week _ But i was finishing a camp I was finishing a summer thing I did and I might have got distracted ._. But now I made a schedule to help meh so that should help and Mel2121, goodegirl21 and LBarding thanks for helping by reviewing and stuff. That really helps me know to continue and that I am not just posting stories and everybody hates. Also last time I just made it summer so they had to sleep in the same bed so I am going to make it the next school year because that's the whole anime. Also I don't know what happens over the summer exactly so I am going to skip the summer. Another thing if you want me to add some fighting leave a review saying so. If you do I Have some I already have in mind. So I should probably shut up and continue the story. Oh hold on wait one more thing I will try to post every Monday of the week somewhere after 4:30. Now I'll shut up and here is the story.**

 **Kaname POV**

 **The Academy back at the dorms 1 day before school.**

 _Yuki is starting to remember the blood spill of the battle between Rido and are parents. I wonder how long this has been happening. This might have been her first time having the memory. This could drive her insane but... Mom and dad entrusted Kaien and I to keep her secret. If she finds out it will make her beg for her to become a vampire again. All her friends would be scared of her. Her turning into a vampire again is very painful. Even more painful for her because she used to be a vampire and all her memory's will hit her at once, plus just the normal pain. Also she'll long for blood. Her world completely different from what she is use to. Again tho if I leave her like this for much longer she has a high chance to drive herself insane with random appearing blood. Also eventually Runes voice will fill her head_

 **Also I decided to add a OC/nonOC I gave the women's voice in her head a name. Rune is Rido's sister. She was killed by Rido by him drinking to much of her blood. She was a beautiful young vampire when she died. Well actually she died from Rido trying to turn her into a vampire, Because there is a chance that it will kill them insteead of turning them. Since then she stuck to Yuki's head to haunt her since she was jealous of her being a vampire. But Rune soon noticed that one day her vampire traits were locked away. She decided to then haunt her vampire memory's to make Kaname turn her. Then she'll have her vengance on the Kuran family. Ok enough back story back to the story.**

 _I'll have to tell Kaein._ In a few seconds I was there. The headmaster turned around quickly to see what was behind him. I looked at him and literally wish I didn't come. He was wearing a red apron saying "Kiss the Chef". "Do you like" he said cheerfully.

"If I didn't have eyes maybe I would"

"Really, I think its adorable" he pouted.

"You think everything is adorable" I pointed out.

"Your just jealous of it" he said.

I gave up and then turned series. It looked liked it frightened him cause he flinched backwards a little. "Let me guess, It's Yuki" he said basically reading my mind.

"Yes she is starting to regain her memory of the blood spill of our parents, and who knows if rune came back yet" I said a little angrily. The window cracked a little from my powers reacting to my anger. He looked at the window and frowned.

"You know about the promise tho and it wouldn't be wise to back stab the promise" he said his face changed to a more serous face now.

 **Quick thing why can kaein's face literally change when his face is serous?**

"Well it might be the only thing we can do or she'll be driven insane"

"Your right, as much as I hate to do this you might have to, I'd suggest to value her few more days as a human and watch her"

"I will grant you the ability to go to the sun dorm and watch Yuki as long as no one sees you"

"Ok thank you" I said as I vanished into air. As I appeared at my dorm everyone was looking for me. When I walked out people were wondering where I went. I wasn't in the mood and pushed them away. Ruka came up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them.

"Where were you" she asked trying to sound sincere. Which if anything me even madder than before.

"You left me here to worry" she said dropping the sincere voice and making her voice so sad. She didn't notice that the wall behind her was slowly breaking. There was a crack at the bottom and when she said that it spread across the entire wall.

"Now listen, I was gone for a little bit and all of you, especially you have been getting on my nerve. I went way for a quick meeting and you are acting like a cat in heat now leave me ALONE" I said with rage. She backed up and started crying.

"YOU MONSTER, CALLING A POOR WOMEN A CAT IN HEAT FOR WORRYING ABOUT YOU" she said. I slowly walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"GO!" I screamed.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =O =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D

 **Ok hey i am back I hoped you enjoyed remember to review. Also I couldn't fully edit this because I haad to go somewhere so :( . BUT ANYWAYS. HAVE A GOODS DAY =D xD =O =B =C =T =P RANDOM FACES.**

 **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**


	3. She's Awake

**Hey guys i decided to make an extra chapter today cause I couldn't wait but something just happen. I already wrote this and stuff but IT DELETED RANDOMLY. Now I have to start all over again with makes me a little angry so this might not be perfect.**

 **Cross Academy**

 **Class**

 **Yuki POV**

Today was the first day back so there wasn't a whole lot of work. It was mostly catching up with friends or making new ones. Most of the new students were making friends or talking with old friends if you were here for a few years. Me and my friend Rosery were talking. (Pronounced: Rose-er-e) We were talking about our summers and hot boys in school. Normal high school talk. I went to look at the clock to see what time it was. When I looked at the clock it was Covered in blood. I looked around to see everything covered in blood. I desperately looked around for the source of blood. _Why did this happen again._ I was scared. I screamed as loud as I could for help. I made myself in a little human ball. I blinked to see all of the blood gone and everyone looking at me.

The teacher ran over here to see what the problem was. I looked at the teacher. She sent me and Rosery to the nurse to make sure I was ok. We walked down the hall and continued the conversation we were having in class. I looked out the window to see a pair of crimson eyes watching me then vanish. "Hey Yuki what happened in class?"

"I don't really remember" I said. I'm scared if I told her the truth she would be scared of me. When we walked in the nurse asked us what happen and Rosery explained it to her. When Rosery left the nurse brought me into the infirmary and lied me down. When she left I saw the window open quietly. I backed up a little in the bed. I watched a level E crawl through the window and start to walk towards me. I went to scream but lunged at me and covered my mouth. He then slowly went to bite my neck when he turned to ash. I was confused but relieved. I saw the pair of crimson eyes again in a tree outside. They slowly started to walk towards me. I saw as the eyes connected to a body. The elegant eyes belonged to Kaname. He jumped through the window and picked me up.

"Kaname what are" I got cut off by now being in Kaname's bedroom. He sat me in his lap. When I tried to get up everything was bloody again. I looked down at my hands to see them covered in blood. _Why is this happening. Who's blood is on your hands? I don't know. Is it someone dear to you? No why would there blood be on my hands? I've never hurt anyone. Maybe your a vampire? No I've never drank any blood or ever wanted to. I curled into a ball again and_ screamed.

"STOP IT."

"K-Kaname please help." Kaname got up and started to walk away.

"Please Kaname, Please" I said. I went to stand but I fell on the floor. I looked up to his neck. _His neck looks so tasty. Wait no I'm not a vampire._ I slowly licked my lips. His neck looked so appealing. _I hope he dosen't turn around._ As if he read my mind he turned around. Stared intensely at his neck. I licked my lips again. He then Put his head in a position where I could see his whole neck. I felt my eye's turn red for a second. I started to crawl towards him. Then he started to back away from me slowly.

"Please stand still"

"Yuki try to hold back the urge"

"I can't" i said. He walked up to me and bit me.

"KANAME STOP" I screamed! I kicked and punched him. After a while I couldn't. He drank to much blood and was still drinking.

"Ka-Ka-Kaname I can't move." He stopped and smiled. He bit his hand and put it by my mouth. I quickly put my mouth on his hand and sucked the blood greedily.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as my gums started to burst and all my teeth fell out. Bigger vampire teeth started to grow in. My skin turned lighter. Memory's flooded my head. My head hurt. Powers flooded my body.

 **1 Week later.**

I opened my eyes to see what happened. I just finished my transformation into a vampire. I looked at the calendar to see it had been a week. Kaname opened the door. "Why" i said.

"Why did you put me through that."

"I didn't want to, but I had to." he said looking down. He then did the thing where he gives me a perfect view of his whole neck. My eyes turned red. I went to run towards his neck but he stopped me.

"Now that your a vampire you need to be able to control your thirst." My throat was on fire. I hadn't drank anything in a week. Plus, he made me more thirsty by showing his neck.

"Please K-Kaname" I said trying to sound nice but my throat sounded dead from me being so thirsty.

"Not until you can turn your eyes back to normal at least." I tried but I couldn't. I tried to run and get his neck before he could block, but he pushed me away.

"Please Onii sama." He seamed shocked so I decided to try again, but he dodged.

"Ok but you'll owe me" he said smiling. I ran like my life depended on it. When I got to his neck I bit quickly. I accidentally tackled to the floor. I sucked slowly realizing it made him moan. He shivered in pleasure as I gulped his blood. I felt all his feeling through his blood. His blood was sweet and. I was cut off by Idol braking down the door and going into Kaname's bedroom.

"YUKI GET OFF HIM" Idol screamed. I got up with blood on my lips. Kaname got up to.

"YUKI YOUR A VAMPIRE." I got scared and cracked the wall behind him. Kaname was giving Idol a stare like, "You just ruined the best day of my like and your gonna die."

"S-Sorry" I said licking the blood off my lips. Idol ran like there was no tomorrow. I went to bite Kaname's neck again but he dodged.

"That should be enough blood for now." I looked at him with a sad face. _The next time I see Idol he is going to die for making stop drinking Kaname's blood._

 _=D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =O =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D_

 **Hey guys It's me. I hope you enjoyed. Now the story is starting to begin. Remember to review and stuff. And for now, HAVE A GOODS DAY. =D xD =O =B =C =T =P RANDOM FACES.**

 **I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES.**


	4. A Little Fun

**Hey I'm back. Please don't kill me. I don't even have an excuse except I played Pokemon Moon all day. _ I know I said there would be a chapter out on Tuesday but I forgot. So go ahead kill me with whatever you think of. But on a side note. I am going to also release a Pokemon moon fanfic. So if you like Pokemon then go and look at it. Also as an apoligie I'll ad a little thing ;) I don't have much else to say except here we go.**

 **Cross Academy Kaname's dorm Saturday morning.**

 **Kaname POV**

 _She has come back from her sleep. She now has blood lust. Also with the power's of a pureblood she now can see vanes when sh's hungry. Making her tempted almost every hour. Of course the exchanging of blood is forbidden here. So her lust will have to be controlled. It takes training to hold back the urge for blood. Also after the transformation drained close to all her blood. She could use blood tablets but pureblood's can't drink fake blood fulfill there hunger. I have had to drink blood of horses to give me their blood. The only have a little blood so it dose not fill you for long but I try to use it for as long as I can, but she won't be able to do it like me she is already to low on blood. The only way is to give her my blood and hope no one will catch us. Also Hanabusa dosen't just break the door down._

I watch as Yuki wakes up. She slept in my dorm so none of the vampire's would see her and question her while she's so fragile without blood. She look's at me and yawns. I see her fangs gently rise. She get's up and pulls me to the floor. She gripped the side of my shirt. Her eyes turned red as she spotter her target. She slowly inched towards my neck. She hovered above it. I didn't realize that I whimpered when she didn't bite. she laughed and started to lick my neck. I shivered as pleasure erupted through me. I tried to pull away but she was still gripping my shirt. She found the most sensitive part of my neck and started to suck lightly on it. I tried my hardest not unleash a moan but she was like a god. I unleashed a unrestricted then put her icy white fangs into my neck. she took them out and watched my blood flow over my body. I was waiting for her to lick it or something but she didn't. This was torture.

"Please d-don't torture me" I begged.

"this is pay back for yesterday" She said smiling. I started grow tired from blood loss. Since she didn't drink it it kept coming out. I begged her to stop. When I was about to pass out she started drinking greedily making me lose it faster. there was only one thing to do. I rolled u over so I was on top and bit her neck.

 **Yuki POV**

I didn't know how arousing it felt for someone to drink your blood. I decided to tease him and slowly pulled up his shirt. He started to back his mouth away from my neck when I started running my hand along his nicely toned body. He quickly got up. "N-no of th-that" he said trying to hide the fact he liked it. I smiled. My legs grew weak and I fell. I l looked at kaname. I started to smile again. I had a perfect view of his godly body. He picked me unaware of my plans. He brought me to his bed and laid me down. I then pulled him down and lightly kissed his lips. and held his head so he couldn't escape. He tried to pull away only to realize he was trapped. He opened his mouth to say something but I used it as a time to fit put my tongue in his mouth. Are tongue's started to dance along each other. I removed my hands for a second for him to back away.

I pouted sadly. I looked a him and tried to pull him back but he left. :(

=D =D =D =D =O =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D

 **I hope you enjoyed pls reveiw. and HAVES A GOODS DAY. =D xD =T =O =C =3 =I =P =V =B NEW RANDOM FACES.**


	5. Thirst Control

**Hey guys, this is my first time being on time =D Also sorry last chapter was a little shorter. when I say a little I mean a lot, but now that I have an idea this should be fun :) So let's begin.**

 **Cross Academy Yuki's Dorm Before class**

 **Yuki POV**

 _Today's my first day back to school as a vampire. It's like starting all over. Now with my fangs I'm different. I'm no longer like "them." Now I must hide who I actually am. I must suspense my undying hunger. As much as I got enough blood to not be out of control, but I still want blood. The headmaster gave me some tablets, but it isn't as good as Kaname's pure, untainted, sweet blood._ I watched as the clock hit the time for me to leave. I picked up my bag and went to do my first assignment. Make sure the fangirl's don't attack the night class. Sigh. I got up to the area and told all of the students to clear away. Of course they didn't. I tried for about 5 minutes but failed. Just on time Zero came. I think his glare could probably kill someone if they stared to long.

"Hey Zero" I said. He pointed behind me. I turned around to see the night class staring at me. I put my head down and inched over to the side. As they walked Hanabusa looked at me. I slightly blushed and stepped back a little. After they were gone it was time to go to class. _Well that went better than I thought it would. They didn't even really act up. Neither did I._ I smiled. I looked up and bumped into the class wall. _Ugh, I need to pay more attention to where I'm going._ I walked into our class. I sat down next to Rosery. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey what happen did a hot boy sneak you away" She said teasing me. I blushed and didn't reply. She looked shocked and smiled even more.

"Who was it your crush Kaname" she said even more surprise when I didn't answer. We had a code of friendship where you can't lie. She laughed out loud. The teacher looked at us. I looked at her.

"Excuse me Rosery and Yuki what;s so fuuny?"

"I looked at her hoping she would say something good enough for him to think is real.

"We were talking about cat video's." I mentally faced palmed. _CAT VIDEO'S!?_

"Ok, which one" he said trying to catch us.

"The one where the cat rides on a turtle's back." _Wow she knows one._

"Ok _"_ he said smiling . I laughed quietly and said good one.

"We'll talk about this later." I smiled when a sudden urge burst through my body. I clenched my neck. My neck was so thirsty and it was pounding. I looked at Rosery to see all of her vein's. I felt my body trying to bite her. I urged my body not to. I rose my hand quickly.

"Teacher may I use the restroom" I said. My voice sounded like a dying frog. After he shook his head I ran to the restroom. When I got there I just stared at the sink in till I had an idea. I filled my mouth with water and put a blood tablet in. After it dissolved in my mouth I quickly swallowed the fake blood. Damn I totally forgot that they don't do anything. I'll just have to hold it in. I walked back to class trying to not to look at anyone. This is going to be along week. I sighed. Since most of the class I was in the bathroom class was already over.

I walked to the next class looking down to not see anyone so it wouldn't get any worse. As my luck continued Rosery came up to me. "Are you ok" she asked. I shook my head still looking down.

"Listen Rosery, just stay away from me for today." She looked at me and frowned. I sped up as she tried to ask me why. Luckily we had different classes now so she had to go a different way. I got to class a few minutes early and sat there for a moment trying to get rid of my thirst. It was just there. Ugh.

 **Kaname POV**

 _I wonder how Yuki's doing. Maybe I should check on her, but how. I know she's probably suffering right now. I know I didn't give her enough blood, but I didn'y have enough. Her hunger amazingly big. The transformation also hit her like a truck so She would need more blood then any one person could give. Maybe I should request her to join night class. Also I'm surprised Hanabusa hasn't came up to me about when he caught Yuki and I. This has been one of the most boring days ever. Especially since I could be spending time with Yuki. Luckily at least I know she will come to me after school. I'm interested to see how she's gonna try to sneak into my room. It will be very interesting indeed._

 **Yuki POV + Time Skip.  
**

 _How am I suppose to sneak into a dorm! All of the vampires can see me basically anywhere I go. Ugh. Well there is one way. For once being a pureblood vampire is actually helpful. SONIC SPEED ACTIVATE! Well that was easier than I though it would be._ I opened the window to see Kaname looking at the window. "Umm hi" I said a little embarrassed. He smiled. _How am I suppose to do this? He knew I would come. Well If he did he deserves this._ I jumped at him trying to grab his neck. Well I basically lost all strength after that. I was really depending on that.

"How about we make this a game" he said. _I think I found the word of the day, Ugh. Well as long as crawling works i'm good._

"AGHH." Damn my thirst starting to get worst. It's been pretty easy to maintain after the first time, But now It's like someone is making someone who hasn't had anything to drink in years and drinking water in front of them. Ugh. He walked just out of my grasp and smiled again. I'm starting to hate him. I should have atlest enough energy to pull a quick speed thing, but if ti fails I'm done. I tried and for once actually got to his neck. I bit quickly as I swallowed greedily. Who cares about making him happy right now. After I drank for about a few minutes he stopped moving. I unhooked my fangs quickly.

"K-K-kaname" I said slowly shaking him. _No No No No No No not now._ I felt his chest beat slower than normal. _WHAT DO I DO._ I picked him up and brought him to the vampire Infirmary. She gave him some blood she had in a little packet. He sluggishly opened his eyes. _Thank God._

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =O =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D

 **Hey, sorry i'm a little late my nephew came over and I had to finish this later. So if you notice later that Yuki get's a little more sarcastic that's why. But other than that, HAVE GOODS DAY. =D xD =T =B =T =U =P =X =C =V RANDOM FACES.**


	6. Sorry

**Listen so I know it's been a long time since I've written stories and a bunch of other stuff. Now Writer block and school have been kinda kicking me in the ass recently so I haven't really been able to write anything. I have been working on another story for Toradora!, which should be coming out soon. Also, I know I said this story would go on a short break but, I think this story gonna have to be on a hiatus until summer. But other things will be on there way in the meantime. Also, I've gotten Grammarly to help me write these which should help improve some stuff. That's all so you know it ends. HAVE A GOODS DAY! =D =U =P =C =/**


End file.
